


Neighbors

by The_Silent_Speak



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silent_Speak/pseuds/The_Silent_Speak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote a while back and decided to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first kiss

My house was lonely and cold with no one home. I have gotten use to it over the years but still I have to go outside and take a breather. I take my sketch pad and pencil with me as I make my way out back. The sun was bright and warm which took away the goosebumps on my skin. I head straight to my tree where I climb to the first big lime that I set up on with my back to the tree's trunk. 

I was only sitting there for ten minutes till I over heard screaming coming from the house next door. A tall thin but muscular girl with long brunette hair stormed out of the house's back door. She was my age and was also a senior at my school who so happened to be the captain of the school's soccer team that hardly ever lost. I couldn't help but think how hot she seemed when she was angry. How she carried herself up high and the fire that raged on in her eyes as if at war. She had a look as if she could kill a man or has she. 

She through a soccer ball up in the air, spun her whole body before kicking the ball that was still in the air with all her might. The ball went flying with full force of our joined fence and before I knew it was coming straight for me. I fell out of the tree with a thunk to the ground which was actually pretty loud and I could only just hope I hadn't broke anything. 

"What the fuck?" Was all I could say with confusion. 

The brunette jumped the fence and was by my side in seconds. Her anger training to complete concern. 

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone was near. I shouldn't have lost control like that. I'm so sorry!" She started saying. 

"How could you have known." I statied, looking up at the tree I just fell out of then back at her with a small smile. The smile seemed to tell her everything was fine and she relaxed. 

"Why were you in that tree any ways?"

"I was drawing. I like to climb it to see things from a different place. Plus it gets me a little farther away from the lonely depressing house I live in." I told her shyly as I confessed to her. 

"Yeah, I like to practice soccer out here or workout when I fight with my mother." The thought of her working out made me blush. 

"Yeah that kick was pretty killer. I can see why you're the captain of the team." I said as I rubbed my side where the ball had struck. 

"I'm really sorry." She said shying her eyes to the ground. I grabbed her hand that was next to mine on the ground to reassure her. 

"It's all good. Nothing broken see." I said as I stood up still holding her hand pulling her up too. "It will probably leave a sick bruise but it's all good." She still wouldn't look me in the eyes so with my index finger I shifted her head up to look at me. "I'm okay, really." 

She just smiled which I gave back to her before saying, "you know you're really hot when you're angry, like really hot! But I think I like you more like this." She blushed at what I said and smiled wider. I took a step closer to her and grabbed her other hand and my other one. 

"It's okay!" I reassured her before placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"Hey Griffin! Where are you loser. You better not be in that tree cause I'm not climbing up there to get your ass out." A voice yelled as the girl who said it stopped dead in her tracks eyes widen and a grinning side to side. The girl broken the other two apart. 

"Oh, um hey Commander." She said to the captain who just nodded in her direction. 

"I better go. I'm glad I didn't hurt you too badly, Clarke. I am truly sorry!" She before turning around and making her way back to her yard the right way, instead of just jumping the fence. 

I glared at the girl who just interrupted me and her before calling after her. "Hey Lexa wait." And I ran after till I caught up with her out of sight from the other girl. I grabbed her arm softly to stop her which worked she turned to face me her green eyes baring into my sky blue ones. 

"Yes, Clarke." She asked when I didn't say anything. I was too busy drowning in her image.

"I glad that ball hit me!" I said smiling as wide as I could before leaning in and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She stiffen with the contact but soon relaxed as she kissed back. The kiss turned passionate as we both grow more egear. Her tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for permission to end which I granted and our tongues began to fight for dominion. A small sound escaped my mouth with pleasure which drew me out of what was happening. I slowed the kiss and lightly nipped at her bottom lip which drew out a sound from Lexa's lips. I pulled back and pushed our foreheads together taking a breather. 

"See you around?" I asked which Lexa answered with a kiss that told us both that we will definitely see each other around. I pecked her lips with a quick kiss before walking away. 

"Now you have to join the team Clarke!" The girl standing in my backyard said as I walked back in. "Maybe the commander can teach you a few things besides the sexual stuff!" 

"Fuck off Octavia! You know just how to ruin a moment." I told her. 

"Yeah but you know just how to pick it back up!" She said as we both walked into the house. 

"Like I said O, fuck off!" 


	2. First time

I got home late that night from one of my art exhibit. I got out of the car and went around to the trunk. It was dark so it made it hard to see. I opened the trunk and grabbed my things. A bag got pushed back to the every back making hard to grab. I tried to get it straining my arm out but I couldn't. 

"Hello." I voice said from behind and I jumped up. I tired around and found Lexa standing behind me.  

"Hey!" I say retiring to trying to get my bag and failed again before turning back to her. "Do you think you could get my bag for me?"

"I'm good!" She answered and I turned around in surprise noticing she was starring at my ass. "I like the view." She explained causing me to blush.

"Stop it and help me, you jerk!" I say frowning. Lexa steps up to the trunk as I stepped back. She bent down and reached for the bag grabbing it and pulling it to the font. 

"I think your ass is a nicer view!" 

"Well I do do squats." She said with a wild grin. I went to reach for my bag but was stopped by her. "Let me." She said as she threw the bag over her shoulder and I led the way to my front door. 

"Are your parents home?" She asked as I unlocked the door. 

"No they aren't. Big shocker!" We walk in and I lead her to the kitchen to offer her anything which she kindly declined. 

"I'll take the bag now and put it in my room." I say to reaching for it and she handed to me. I head for the stairs but before leaving the sight of I stop and reach out my hand to her. 

"You can come if you want. No strings attached. Nothing has to even happen. But you can come with me to my room." With that she closed the space eagerly and took my hand. I laughed and entwined our fingers together, bring her hand to my lips I kissed it then showed her the way to my room. 

I lead her into my room and let her look around before gesturing for her to sit on my bed which she does. 

"Do you want to stay tonight?" I asked her. "Like I said nothing has to happen." 

"I would like that every much." She says as her eyes continue to study each wall. I go over to my dresser and grab two pairs of shorts and tank tops. 

"Here." I say handing her the green shorts and black tank top as I kept the blue shirts and pink tank top. She nods before putting them down on the bed next to her. The lack of works made the air uncomfortable so I decided to get ready to sleep now. Without thinking I turn my back to her and begin to take off my shirt and pants. I was so use to it being Octavia always in my room. I hear the bed shift but I don't do anything I just stand still. I feel a hand run down my back but I don't move. Lips softly kiss from my shoulder up to my neck which I quickly move to the side for her lips to have easier access. Then she moves them up to my ear. 

"Damn, you are so beautiful!" She whispers on my ear as she nips at it. Her hands run up my sides and one hand cups my breast and squeezes it hard making me release a yelp. She sucks on my neck then bits it before soothing it out with her tongue as her hands massaged my breasts. 

"Why do you make me so horny, Commander?" I whimpered out. 

"Why does it turn me on when you use commander like that?" She asked back. 

With one hand I pulled her head closer to mine and kiss her as passionately as I could from this angle. I grabbed her right hand that was messaging my right breast and I guided it down my stomach. I pushed it all the way into my pants, her fingers cupping my mound. She moaned as she slipped a finger into my folds becoming wet with my want for her inside of me. I arched my back and began to rolly hips into hers. 

"You feel so wet." She said as she kissed my eyes and circled the spot I wanted her to go in. She circled my clif as she spoke again. 

"Tell me what you want, Clarke." 

"I want you to fuck me!" I say right as a moan leaves my mouth. 

"How?" She says gripping my beast harder in her left hand. 

"Lexa..." But she silenced me with her lips on my pulse causing a lump to form in my throat. 

"Do you want my fingers inside of you, Clarke?" She asked as she stuck her finger in real quick making me moan in pleasure but she also quickly removed it. "Or do you want my mouth on your clif... Or maybe my tongue inside of you?" She continued as my breath thickened with the picture formed in my mind. 

"All of them. I want all of that Lexa! Fuck me already!" I yell at and she stopped what she was doing and withdrew her hand. Fuck was all I could think wondering if I was being to force full.  But I turned around and saw her quickly undressing which made all my concerns vanish. Her abs was were I focesed my site before moving toward her to touch them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Would really like your feedback so don't be shy and leave a comment! sorry for the errors. Thank you for reading!!! :)


End file.
